Mercenaries come in three
by Taylor Fireheart
Summary: AU-A meeting between Deadpool, Percy Jackson, and Spider-man but they're all mercenaries
1. Chapter 1

It started out as a normal day, as normal as the morning of the famous Deadpool could be. He woke up to his shitty apartment with the two boxes arguing, of course he was also offered a job yesterday worth a lot of money. So that's why he was heading to an abandoned warehouse in the middle of no-where.

Yet, it felt like he was forgetting something...Oh well, he could think about it after killing the mob boss who had someone after him. He burst into the warehouse and started killing the mother fuckers who protected his prey, it was kinda funny. Oh what was he kidding, it was hilarious. They tried to kill the dude who was practically immortal with bullet, he broke into a fit of laughter thinking about it.

"Okay, this is how it's gonna go down. You either drop your weapons and leave or my katanas get painted red. Wait, I retract that statement. You're all dead bitches."His voice dropped low at the end statement.

' **Why'd you even offer that? It's funner to just kill them all'**

' _Probably because if we kill all of them, we might be late to go see Kraken and Black Spider.'_

"What!"Deadpool exclaimed, beheading a few minions,"Why wasn't I informed about this!?"

' _You were, you just forgot.'_

"What would I do without you guys? Wait, don't answer that. We need to hurry up."Deadpool rambled, taking out his guns and killed the rest of them-including the boss-before running out.

"I hope I'm not late.I hope I'm not late.I hope I'm not late.I hope I'm not late.I hope I'm not late."he repeated in a mantra, running across the rooftops.

' **Don't you have a teleporting device?'**

"Shit!"He exclaimed, before finally transporting himself to where his two fellow mercenaries were.

* * *

Kraken was only in his twenties, pretty young to be in this sort of business but he was one of the best at his job. He had wind blown raven hair, skin paler than the moon, and big sea green eyes that swirled with his emotions. He wore a pair of steel-toed combat boot, dark green cargo pants filled to the brim with weapons, he wore a sleeveless dark blue tee shirt, and black fingerless gloves. He wore a rifle around his shoulders, his steel sword hung by his waist, and his dagger was strapped to his leg, nearly invisible. Along with his dagger he also had a dual pair of guns strapped to his thighs.

He had a bad past with god's, being the son of one-but he was betrayed by his own brethren because he was accused of something he didn't do. He was cast from the gods, forced to carry the mark of traitor on his back, on his arms wove a black line representing the chains he had upon himself. The only people who didn't believe the accusations was his own father, the god of death, and the goddess of hope. His father gave him dog tags to remind himself who he was, the goddess gave him a small blessing which resulted in a red mark on his right hand in the shape of a flame, the death god let him talk to his dead mother, his dead step-father, and his dead baby sister one last time.

He meet Deadpool and became partners with him for a while, enduring Deadpool's craziness. He found it slightly cute on the dangerous mercenary, the elder treated him like a baby brother and had a slight protective streak.

Black Spider was a slightly different story, he was a bit older than Kraken but not a lot older. He had messy chestnut brown hair, dark brown eyes that had a hidden depths, and a California tan. Unlike Kraken, his features were hidden behind a black spandex suit with touches of red, the only part that was revealed was his toes and fingers along with a part of his palm. He had red on his shoulder and chest along with his face, red lines raced down his legs arms, along with that he also had metal gauntlets on his wrists. He had retractable metal stingers in his gauntlets, he also had hidden poisons all over himself and created a web-shooter when he wanted to try out his poison webs instead of using his organic ones. On his waist he had a red and black utility belt full of poisonous darts and tiny daggers that could pierce through anything.

Like Kraken, Black Spider use to be a hero but he didn't work with anyone. He quit the hero business when he realized it killed all the people around him, his Aunt and Uncle, his friends. But what pushed him off the edge was when he found out that his father experimented on him when he was a child using spider DNA, leaving dormant mutant genes ready to be awaken by a radioactive spider bite. With no one to hold back, he joined the mercenary life and started earning money.

Black Spider met Deadpool when he use to call himself Spiderman, and thought the mercenary was annoying. But when he met him once again after he himself became a mercenary, he and Deadpool went along swell.

When all three were together, they were feared even more than usual, even heroes feared them, the fact was probably that they worked well together. Deadpool was the one to barge in loudly and draw their attention, Kraken would follow silently guarding his partners back while helping him, and Black Spider would take out some silently hiding in the shadows. But if they were having fun, they would drive their opponents crazy before killing them.

* * *

You would ask, are they going on a mission together? The answer, no. Ya see, after working together they decided to meet up on weekly meets, sometimes they would crash at each other's places. They crashed at Kraken's place more because he was the only one out of all of them who had a sweet place. Deadpool's place was automatically out because of how crappy it was and Black Spider's place was okay but it was really crowded.

There was one rule about their meetings, never ever be late or you shall face the wrath of Black Spider. It was awful to see Spider's hurt puppy face when you came late. They did have a friend who visited occasionally when he went dimension hopping, when he came to this dimension he was a mercenary but he actually was a vigilante in his regular dimension. He was dubbed the 'mother hen' of the group, the fact that he wasn't around a lot meant that they were pretty chaotic and uncontrollable.

But back to the real world, it was midnight. Kraken was sitting on the edge of the roof, one legs dangling off the edge and the other tucked underneath him while cleaning his Spider was pacing up and down the side of a nearby building, keeping an eye out. Neither were surprised when Deadpool appeared in thin air, but were surprised to see Mexican take-out bags in his hand.

"Is that...Amigos?" Kraken asked, putting his sword in his sheath as he walked closer.

"Yeah, Yellow recommend it, since I was already late, he thought that it lessen how much you would hurt me."Deadpool exclaimed, handing Kraken his own bag.

"You better have gotten my crispy meat burritos."Black Spider stated, lowering himself as he hung himself upside down in true spider style.

"Ya know it."

They sat down on the edge where Kraken was before, calmly eating and thinking about the last time they went to Amigos together.

It was kinda a funny story, remember how Kraken and Deadpool use to be partners. Well, this was how they first met. Spider was still a hero, but it was after he lost everyone, he was hanging around Deadpool more and when he offered to take Spidey on a small vacation. How could the hero refuse?

Kraken was doing a job, ordered to kill a man who back stabbed another, of course he killed the man but was confronted by Spidey and Deadpool(who tagged along). Long story short, the two befriended the stone cold mercenary and went to go eat a local Amigos.

* * *

"Think we should go talk to them Fury?"Agent Maria Hill asked, looking at one of the screens where the three mercenaries were showed.

"No, they're not causing any trouble."He stated emotionlessly, his one eye staring at the one in spandex.

How many regrets can a one-eyed super spy have in the course of his life?

Too many to remember.


	2. Author Note

Hey guys, just wanted to tell everyone that im taking a break from fanfiction writing and focus more on my life. Me and my family are moving to Nebraska and we have to pack up our entire house, not only that but my mom's in the hospital recovering from surgery and dad is staying with her to help her recover. So, I have to take care of my disabled little sister all day along while packing up my house. So, I think it might be better if a take a break from FanFiction writing and focus a bit more on life. But i assure you, once everything gets settled down and calm, I'll come back and continue writing, but for now... I'm on a break.

And for that one question about if Percy has new powers or just his demigod powers, percy just has his demigod powers but- wait, can't give out anything else or that'll be spoilers


	3. What's gonna happen

Hey Guys,

Okay, I took a look back at my stories and noticed some things I might want to change and since everything is kinda slowing down, I'm gonna get back to fanficton at least kinda.

 **Brothers:** Alright, for the people reading this story-here is my update. I am gonna rewrite this but for now I'm gonna leave it as it is. When I get the first chapter, I'll swap out the first for that one and delete the rest of the chapters. Okay? Can you also give me some ideas to get this thing rolling? I'd really apreciate it.

 **Forever:** Okay, I know you've all been waiting for a real update and I'm sorry for that but like Brothers, I'm gonna be rewriting this one too. But I need some good ideas to help, I'd love it if my readers could send some support.

 **Mercenaries Come in Three:** Alrighty roo, when I first wrote this I planned for it to be a one-shot. But due to all the people that reviewed, I'll be making this into a story but unlike the first two, I'm gonna leave this and make a whole new story for the one I'm planning. Okay? But It's probably gonna come out towards after Halloween but before Thanksgiving, around that time.

 **My Baby Girl:** Okay, I'm probably just gonna change a few things about this but it will generally stay the same and I'm open for any idea for chapters. Thank you

 **Peter Parker Stark:** Is gonna stay the same, and like My baby girl, I'm open to any ideas for chapter

 **Winter Mischief:** Okay, I've gotten a lot of pleas to make this a story and please my readers, I will. But I will have to create a plot for this and everything so It'll probably come out in Winter maybe a bit earlier but it's gonna take a bit of writing to create.

That's kinda it, but if you have anything you would like to tell me just send me a PM and I'll answer. I'm gonna leave all the stories like this but delete the AN's after the changes but I will post this on my profile so you can always go back to check. If you have any questions about my personal life, just send me a PM for that too but all in all life is going a bit smooth for once even if we are struggling a bit. But thank you for all your concerns I'll try to get the updates out as soon as possible.

Thanks,

Robyn Flamebird


	4. Important AN

Hey Guys!

It's so nice to be back, but um... I'm putting all my stories on temporary hold for now. I will come back to them but I'm attempting to write a novel so I'm focusing all my writing passion on that while i'm writing. When I'm done or need a break, I'll come back but thanks for being so supportive. Oh! And happy 2017 everyone! I have a feeling that some stuff will go down this year, so best of luck to everyone.

And if you want to check it out, it'll be on my Wattpad account, Robyn Flamebird

Peace,

Robyn Flamebird


End file.
